Totally Bored
by Themightymonkeyman47
Summary: The spies are bored either read it or don't


Setting:

~The three teenage spies are staring out the window and its pouring. Rumbles of thunder can be heard and lightning can be seen. And the biggest bummer of all is the fact the times going by so very slowly and there's nothing good on tv.~

Sam: ~Reading book~

Clover: ~Sitting next to Alex~

Alex: ~Staring intently out the window~

Clover: ~Texting but no one is texting her back~

Alex: I'm bored!

Clover: Join the group! We're all bored!

Sam: Man i wish Jerry would call us... why can't a villain attack people on a day that has bad weather!

Clover: I guess even villains have to cross the line at some point...

Alex: Yeah well i wish they wouldn't... if only a problem or a villain would appear...

Alex: ~Gets an idea and leaves the room~

~10 minutes later~

Sam: ~Looks up from her book~ Huh? Where'd Alex go?

Clover: No offense or anything Sam but Alex left about 10 minutes ago.

Sam: Oh! ~Sweatdrop~ I didn't even notice!

Clover: Maybe you should take your head out of the books once and awhile.

Sam: ~Sheepishly grins~

~ The house speakers are heard~

Unknown Voice(Alex): HAHA totally spies! I have taken over your house and i am nowhere you know! Good luck surviving! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sam+Clover: ~Sweatdrop~

Sam: Well if thats not the most tipical evil laugh ever...

Clover: No kidding

Sam: Uh-oh the doors aren't opening!

Clover: Yeah they wont budge!

Unkown Voice(Alex): Haha! Good try but the doors are locked with a password! I wouldn't recommend finding some other way in! Oh and the password isn't password if thats what you're thinking!

Sam: Well you heard him/her whoever. We need to figure out that password. Umm let me think ~Enters in a password~

Digital Voice: Access denied.

Sam: Darnit! Screw it! Lets find another way in!

Clover: Yeah!

~Both spies look high and low for another way but can't find another way to get out of that room~

Clover: MAN! I can't find anything!

Sam: Yeah my results come up blank too.

Clover: ~Sweatdrop~ Can't you just talk normal for once?

Sam: Well i could... but, hey anyway that's not our main concern right now!

Clover: Oh right. Sorry Sam!

Sam: There'll be time for apologies later right now we still need to get out of here. Wait a second! ~Enters password~

Digital Voice: Access granted.

~The door opens~( Did i even need to put this one? Hmm i'll discuss it with my lawyers.)

Sam: HA! I was right!

Unknown Voice(Alex): Very good! I never expected you to know that password. But enough is enough! You spies will still never find me!

Clover: Doesn't matter! Long as we have that password you can easily be found!

Unknown Voice(Alex): Really? Did you really think it was that simple? AHAHAHAHA! Silly spies! There is a different code for each door! Have fun figuring them all out! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Sam: ~Sweatdrop~ S***.

Clover: Errr... This sucks!

Sam: Yeah and that evil laugh is very cliche.

Unknown Voice(Alex): Hey! I'll have you know my evil laugh is just fine! So there!

Sam: ~Sweatdrop again~

Clover: Ok that voice is officially annoying!

Unknown Voice(Alex): Hey! I-

Sam+Clover: SHUT UP!

Unknown Voice(Alex): ~Sweatdrop~ ... Bye.

Clover: Well Sam what're we suppposed to do?

Sam: Hmm i'm thinking... Aha! ~Begins to rummage through her schoolbag~

Clover: Sam? What're you doing?

Sam: You'll see... Ah! I found it! ~Holds out lipstick~

Clover: ~Sweatdrop~ Umm no offense or anything Sam but i don't think lipstick is really that dire in this situation...

Sam: It's not ordinary lipstick! It's- ~Goes to fire it but realizes its just regular lipstick~ Oops! ~Rummages through bag again~ Here it is! ~Uses the laser lipstick to fry the combination lock opening the door~

Clover: Yeah! Laser Lipstick! Good thinking Sam!

Sam: Thanks! Now lets go bust this villain!

Clover: Yeah!

End of chapter 1

So how did you guys like it? I bet they'll never guess who the unknown voice is. Unless they find where the unknown voice is coming from. Which they may in the next chapter but for now adios amigos!


End file.
